Heat pipes are passive devices used to draw heat from one location and dissipate the heat at a different location, and can take a number of different shapes and forms, including thermosyphons. Heat pipes may be used in a variety of applications, including, for example, drawing heat from electronics components. Heat pipes contain a working fluid and typically a wick on the inside wall of the pipe. In some applications, however, excess fluid may build up in certain areas of the heat pipe and form pools that are not absorbed by the wick. If the heat pipe is subjected to extreme conditions such as subfreezing temperatures, this excess working fluid (e.g. water) may undergo cycles of freezing and thawing that can damage the wick and/or the heat pipe itself.